


Sweet Dreams

by Shadesabyss



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dead Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Ghost Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Ghost Sex, Non-Consensual, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Even after he's gone, Connor makes sure his sister has sweet dreams.
Relationships: Connor Murphy/Zoe Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon on tumblr for requesting this ship! I have a few more ideas for them as well

They say death isn’t the end, and now that I’m dead I finally understand what they meant. Sure, no one can see me and I phase through walls, but that makes one of my favorite things even easier than when I was alive: watching my sister sleep. Cock in hand while she snores gently, hair plastered to the drool on her face. Zoe is gorgeous when she’s out cold, tuned out from the world even when I peel back her blankets to admire her ass in the panties she wore to bed. 

Frilly things that I pull to the side, running my fingers down her pink pussy and teasing her clit with my invisible touch. She shifts, legs opening for me to push two fingers into her wettening cunt, watching her open up for me. My sister is a good fuck when she’s awake, but god she’s so tight when she’s asleep. I mount her, guiding my cock into her waiting hole just wishing I could still feel how warm her pussy is when it hugs me like this. 

Zoe’s body rocks with my thrusts, her hips grinding back on me to rub her needy clit against the bedsheets. I moan openly, knowing she can’t hear me say her name, can barely feel my cock ramming into her the same way that used to make her scream. 

My sister’s cunt tightens around me, pulling me in closer as she squirts around me; making a mess of her blankets and groaning in her sleep, trying to nestle back against me as I continue to fuck her. Every shove of my cock making her limp body shuffle, her face pressed into her pillow as she takes it. I cup her ass with my hands, spreading her cheeks to see the even tighter hole there. 

I pull out of her cunt, lining my head up with her backdoor and using her own cum as lube to wedge my way inside. Zoe’s back arches, lips parting as her tight muscles struggle to squeeze around me. I can still hear our skin smack together, gritting my teeth as I stuff her full of my cock; fingers grasping to finger her messy cunt from this position. I can’t quite reach, shifting her sleeping body it lie on her back instead. 

Now I can go at her again, my fingers pinching and tweaking her twitching clit until she squirts for me again. Her hole chokes my cock as she cums, twisting in her sleep and rocking her hips. With her lips parted just so, still slick with spit, Zoe’s breathing erratic and lashes fluttering I can’t hold myself back any more. 

I pull out, jerking my dick once before cumming over her throbbing cunt. It melts into her skin, not able to stick to her, but I know it’s there. And somehow, I think she will too.

She doesn’t wake up, pussy dripping and asshole still open for me but her eyes closed. I leave her like that, legs open and sheets soaked, as a reminder of the good dreams she must’ve had. 


End file.
